Rubeus Hagrid, Champion of Arya Stark
by gridlocker
Summary: Arya Stark has always been blessed by the old gods. When in Harrenhal, she prays for a champion and Hagrid answers her call. Hagrid who has lived a beyond the second rise of Voldemort and is a battle hardened half giant, unafraid to use force when warranted. He is a bit smarter and much better with magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Arya Stark has always been blessed by the old gods. When in Harrenhal, she prays for a champion and Hagrid answers her call. Unlike the usual bumbling Hagrid portrayed in the books, this Hagrid has lived a beyond the second rise of Voldemort and is a battle hardened half giant, unafraid to use force when warranted. He is a bit smarter and much better with magic then the cannon one because Harry Potter actually helps his first friend after wining the war.**

 **AN: Slow updates due to injured wrist. My grammar is not the best, nor am I that big on proof-reading (mostly because of my shitty 13" laptop). You have been warned! I write jingles, not songs! Might use a beta someday.**

 **Arya**

Arya Stark had been stuck into Harrenhal for almost a month with no hope of escape. She was sick and tired of being the cupbearer for Tywin Lannister, the demon incarnate. The atrocities committed by the mountain on a daily basis had stopped bothering her – it was almost a way of life in the hell hole known as Harrenhal anyway. The one thing she knew was that she had to escape soon or her life was over. Tywin might discover her identity as Arya Stark and then it would be back to King's Landing to live as a prisoner for who knows how long or, once Tywin leaves the Mountain and his men would have their merry way with her. Neither prospect looked particularly welcoming.

She had somehow coerced Jaquen Hagar to help her escape but it was taking too long and she wasn't sure whether he would deliver before the unthinkable happened. For that reason she was doing what her bastard brother, who also happened to be her bestest-brother told her to do. "Pray to the heavens", he once told her. She had prayed to the old gods a while ago for a companion who would not judge her, insult her and her brother got her Nymeria, the awesome direwolf. So, she was doing the same now.

In a matter of days, her prayer seemed to be working. Months ago there was a red comet that lightened the horizon and some Targaryen loyalist proclaimed that it heralded the return of dragons. Now, there was a comet colored red and gold that once in a while looked liked a lion with red mane. Red mane mixed with Stark gray colors.

Harrenhal was already thick with whispers of how the Gods were angry at House Lannister for desecrating the color of lion. A lion is supposed to have yellow-brown fur and dark reddish mane but Lannisters had used a complete golden color. Tywin Lannister, wasn't a superstitious man but for some reason, had heeded those whispers and quickly left for King's Landing. Most likely to stop his daughter from doing anything foolish.

For Arya, this was a somewhat tough situation. Due to Tywin's departure security had gotten somewhat lax but at the same time, the Mountain had gotten completely out of control and sooner or later, he was going to come after her. Jaquen better deliver his promise fast or there would be not be much of Arya Stark left, she thought.

 **Hogwarts, a week before the comet appeared in Westeros**

Rubeus Hagrid, Professor of Care of Magical Creature, Keeper of Keys for Hogwarts was dying. He had lead a comparatively short life but still at the age of 100, he did not have much complaint left on how he lead his life. He was not even particularly angry about how his death came to be – a bunch of wannabe dark wizard snuck into Hogwarts and he stopped them before they could do any damage. 20 dark wizards against Hagrid and his makeshift club. None of them survived except for the fact that a dark organ rotting curse got him. The same curse that got Professor Dumbledore.

Harry Potter – the man who conquered, Hermione Potter who happened to change the face of magical world sat by his sides. Grawp, his dear half brother – a 30 foot giant that turned out to be a pretty smart cookie thanks to tremendous work on Harry's part was weeping, holding Hagrid's hands. Many of his former and current students had already come by to pay their respect. They were still sitting outside his hut, unwilling to let him die alone. Norbert, the dragon he hatched was also perched outside but sticking his head through the window. All in all, the mood was sombre. A great man was about to pass into his next great adventure and no one was ready to say good-bye.

With a great effort, Hagrid spoke, "Harry, Hermione – the two of you have been like sons and daughters I have never had. Don't make my last moments be so sad – speak of the good times we had. The two of you will have to take care of Grawp and Norbert after I go, you know that!"

Wiping her tears, Hermione started speaking some non-nonsensical things while Grawp bawled some more. Harry, who had seen plenty of death, strengthened himself and started to talk about all the good times. As he talked about smuggling Norbert out of Hogwarts, the dragon gave a big lick to Hagrid.

Norbert the dragon had escaped the Romanian dragon preserve a few years after Harry defeated Voldemort. He had landed right in front of Hagrid's hut to enormous surprise and joy of the big man. On a completely different note, Hogwarts motto of "never tickle a sleeping dragon", got a whole different meaning since Norbert decided Hagrid's hut was going to be his new perch and the Forbidden Forest his hunting ground.

The one thing about Harry Potter that only his wife, Hermione and due to a mishap, Hagrid knew was that, Harry was the master of death. Neither of those two ever bothered him about the master of death deal but in this instance Harry knew he had to do something to alleviate Hagrid's pain.

In a quick motion, he raised a silencing and notice-me-not charm. None of the occupant realized about that, they were all too wrapped reminiscing about good times. With a conspiratory look, Harry asked, "Hagrid, you know I am master of death, right?"

"I know that Harry but I would not ask you to use your powers on my behalf. That would be wrong", spoke the half giant.

Hermione simply gave a curious, "Just speak", node. Harry continued, "What if I were to send you to a world where you can start again? A world where you can flourish again?"

"Would that not be the same as the next great adventure that Professor Dumbledore always said Harry?"

"Albus, he always had a way with words. The next great adventure can be what you want to be Hagrid. I am, after all the master of death."

"Will I be able to see you and Hermione again? Will you be able to send Grawp and Norbert with me? Those two, I worry about them Harry. I worry how they will be after I am gone"

"Of course you will Hagrid. You will see all of us again. Grawp and Norbert, they are both related to you – one by blood, they other by magic since you help birth him. I should be able to send both of them with you. But myself and Hermione can't follow, not yet."

"I understand. You both have a lot to do."

"It is not that simple Hagrid. You are family to both of us but without a blood tie like those two have, we would have to die first before following to your next adventure."

At Hagrids and Grawp's hopeful look, Hermione added, "Well, by the time we die in this world, Hagrid, you will be able to be settled in the other world pretty good. You know how lazy Harry is when it comes to building houses and everything don't you?"

Hagrid laughed hard which turned to a cough and replied, "Aye I know my boy. Don't worry, we shall be ready for you both. Maybe build a castle just like Hogwarts, what do you think Norbert?"

The dragon roared and the giant, Grawp who had so far stayed silent happily spoke, "And we will make a very special perch for little Norbert here."

Cautiously, Harry spoke, "Umm Hagrid, neither Grawp nor Norbert will be able to reach you for almost a year. It is one of those things about magic."

With a thoughtful look, Hagrid questioned, "They will reach where I am right?"

Harry nodded, "Yup – they will appear near the point where you first arrive in that world. And Grawp can use the point me charm so he can find you. Norbert can smell you if need be."

"And can I take my club with me? And the lion skin coat you charmed for me? If I had been wearing that coat, that curse would never have gotten me!"

"Of course Hagrid. I will keep everything in a mokeskin pouch. Some weapons, cloth, food and such."

After that, as they say the rest is history. Hagrid was more or less dead in the world of Hogwarts but in the world of Westeros, a new champion was about to rise. A champion who did not care about low born or high born, base born or true born. A champion who did not care about color, creed or religion. A champion who only cared about the right thing to do. And a champion, who courtesy of his giant blood was just about impervious to most conventional weapons.


	2. The Giant Has Arrived

AN: Hagrid is very different from cannon. The final war against happens when Hagrid is in his 50s – I have set up my story as Hagrid is at his early 100s. The extra 50 year has him more hardened, more intelligent – lets for the sake of simplicity assume that after the removal of Voldemort, he got his wand and took magic lessons. The extra 50 year also meant more experience with dark wizard and protecting Hogwarts from them.

And, Potter is paired with Granger (Who likes Weasel anyway?) – they won't make an appearance in the Game of Thrones universe, not yet anyway. Not sure how tall Hagrid is. 10 feet or is it 11 feet. As for Grawp, I am going with 16 feet. I know giants are supposed to grow 30 feet but that would just make things go crazy around here.

Just to make sure, when Hagrid is sent to GOT universe, he is physically de-aged to his early 20s, otherwise the _half your age, plus 7_ rule would screw everything right? I am thinking to pair Hagrid with Dacey. Mormont ladies are supposed to be tough and Dacey in particular was as big as some of the Umbers without loosing her feminine charms. Right?

Let me know what you guys think.

 **Table of Contents**

Harrenhal

Somewhere in Riverun, Robb's camp

Stark War Meeting Room

 **Harrenhal**

Tywin Lannister was gone. Jaquen H'ghar had failed to deliver his promise and as such, Arya Stark was in a state of panic. The comet was growing bigger and bigger but it didn't matter to her, did it? She couldn't imagine any situation as to how a comet would solve her current dilemma. Did the old god's fail her this time? They sent her Nymeria the last time around now? Nothing was happening.

Just as Arya was panicking and creeping around the courtyard trying to think of an escape, the Mountain saw her and growled, "Girl, no Lord Lannister to protect you. Time for me to have some fun." Before she could escape, he already had her in a vice grip. "I am done for", she thought while trying to claw her way out. With a supreme effort, she managed to push her fingers into the mountain's eyes which simply resulted in him throwing her like a rag doll.

Before the poor excuse of human being could crush her, the comet fell right in the middle of the courtyard, throwing men and equipment around. Arya, who was lying on the ground with multiple fractures looked with awe as a giant of man emerged from the impact crater. "The old gods have truly deliver. I am saved", she thought wildly.

The mountain on the other hand watched angrily as a behemoth who made him look like a dwarf looked around as if everyone were nothing but insignificant insect. Gregor Clegane was not a particularly intelligent man. In a civilized world, his IQ would be measured and found to be less then 80 – he might even qualify for disability benefit on account of being a retard. But, this was a medieval world where the only thing that truly counted was your ability to kill. And to even more importantly, he had a thing called ego, in spades. "There is only one mountain in Westeros and that is me", he thought. "This sky bastard shall not take that title from me" was all he mused before yelling, "CHARGE!"

And just like that, the mountain and his merry band of rapists and robbers attacked a newly rejuvenated Rubeus Hagrid. Rejuvenated as in his age being reverted to early 20s. His prime. Physically and magically, but tempered with the wisdom of a full 100 years.

When he was 20 years old Hagrid was a big 'ol softie. By the time of his death at the age of 100 due to a shitty curse, Hagrid had lost much of his innocence. Living through two civil war, multiple attacks against his students for not being pure, and countless other atrocities had hardened him. Instead of a softhearted giant, he was a battle hardened soldier. Once upon a time he would not have hurt a fly but the war hardened veteran had no qualms against using lethal force. Any attack on his person warranted a reply in kind. Any one who attacked innocent was dead meat. Two fairly simple rules. Unfortunately for Westeros, those two simple rules meant Hagrid would be doing a lot of beating and killing.

As the Mountain and his men charged towards Hagrid, who was still getting his bearing, heard a single yell, "LOOK OUT! THEY ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!".

At that Hagrid seemed to got his bearings and pulled out an enormous club from inside his coat. How he hid a club that was twice as big and seemingly 4 times as heavy as King Roberts war-hammer was anyone's guess but the result of his club was more then certain.

"BAM" - Shitmouth went down with a broken clavicle.

"BASH" - Chiswyck collapsed, courtesy of a blow to his left temple. Probably a concussion or two.

"BANG" - Poliver was struck down with a broken knee cap.

"CRACK" - The Tickler was tickled with a broken femur.

"BANG BANG" - The Mountain fell with an almighty crash. Two blow, one to his chest, the second to his head.

It was to be noted that none of the blows were _definitely_ fatal. Any decent healer (in the magical world anyway), would be able to fix them up in a jiffy. None of their blows affected Hagrid even a bit. The coat he wore deflected their strikes, any that landed on open skin did shit because he was a half giant which meant his skin was more of less impervious.

The whole courtyard stood silent. The prisoners being used as target practice were looking at him with a bit of hope, the few Lannister men who did not join the Mountain in his mad charge and as such were still standing – stood watching wary, uncertain of what to do next. Arya was the only one grinning, all the while thanking the old gods for saving her bacon.

Hagrid broke the silence with, "My name is Professor Rubeus Hagrid. As long as you do not attack me or mine, you have nothing to fear from me. But if you do attack me, well, you have seen what I am capable of. Now, I need someone to tell me about this land."

Before any Lannister could toady up to the half-giant, Arya Stark raised her hand, still curled up in a fetal position. "I can help you with that. Help me and I will help you with this land", despite her best effort her voice, some amount of pain seeped in to a what would otherwise have been a strong voice.

Hagrid, who had spent a lifetime working with children instantly knew the girl was in pain. The expression of men who were evidently held prisoner by the bunch that attacked him clued him to the culprit.

In a few steps, he closed into Arya and asked, "Are you in pain kid?"

With an angry expression, she retorted, "What do you think? My ribs are fractured. Hands probably broken. And why are you calling me a kid? I am not a goat."

Hagrid was a bit silenced at her retort but quickly he gave a booming laughter, reminding many of the late king Robert. "I see that now girl. You are fighter, aren't you? And broken bones is nothing for me. But first, which one of these bastard did this to you?"

"That big one. Call him the mountain they do. Bastard was going to rape me and kill me. I prayed the old gods to send you. What took you so long giant?", Arya growled.

Lightly cuffing her head, Hagrid retorted, "I am here aren't I girl? And I am not a giant. Just a half-giant. And, the old gods or whatever did not send me. Harry Potter did. Bless his heart, good kid that he is."

"Again with the kid.. ahhh, what did you feed me? It tastes like horse shit", Arya asked him.

While they were talking, Hagrid had feed her some healing potion. "Something to fix your bones. You will be right as rain once you get a good nights sleep."

"How do you think I will get a good nights sleep half giant? Look at this place. A big hell hole this is."

"Eh – we will fix it up quick enough. But first you are going to show me around. Now, lets go."

"Where to?"

"My father told me if you want to know a castle, always start from the center of it. So, we are going to the center of this castle", and looking around Hagrid yelled once more, "If any of you dare move this filth around – this garbage called mountain, I will find you and kill you. I need to be having word with this man and I can't have you remove him from here. Understood?"

Without waiting for a reply, the pair walked off towards the center of Harrenhal. The center of Harrenhal was a dark dungeon filled with nothing but dead bodies. Hagrid, who had nothing against muggles, at least when compared to purebloods, mumbled, "Filthy muggles. Kill each other and can't even bury the corpse."

Arya frowned at the word "muggle", storing it for future use and simply saying, "Well we are here. Center of castle. What do you want it for anyway? Don't give me that bullshit."

Hagrid started to rummage through his mokeskin pouch while talking to Arya, "For an 8 year old girl, you have an awful mouth. Professor McGonagall would have tanned your hide for that"

"9. I am 9 years old. And I will speak however I want. No septa will tell me what to do."

"In that case Miss 9 year old, let us start with your name. You already know my name, now give me your name."

"Arry, my name is Arry."

"That is a boys name. Your real name please."

"People want to kill me."

"I don't want to kill you."

"You might tell others my name and then they will kill me or hold me hostage."

"Smart. But, I won't tell anyone your name. I will call you Arry in public but I still want to know your name if you want to know about me."

Arya bit of lips for a bit and questioned, "How can I trust you?"

"You think I was sent here by the old gods, whatever they are, to protect you don't you?"

"I have been wrong before!"

"Egads girl! You are just as stubborn as Hermione. I can't make you trust me. What if I let you interrogate the Mountain?"

"Interrogate? I want to kill him and the Tickler. Then I will trust you."

"Why?"

Arya then launched into the tale of what those two had done. Atrocities of the mountain and the tickler she witnessed got Hagrid's blood boiling. Finally, he spoke in a low voice, "I don't like the idea of an innocent girl having to execute another man but you are hardly an innocent girl and they are more like rabid animals then human being. But, if I let you do this, first we will interrogate them and only then shall we execute them. Do we have an understanding?"

Looking straight into his eyes, Arya replied, "We do have an understanding Professor Hagrid."

Finally fishing out a pair of huge rocks carved with many crazy, artistic symbols, Hagrid chirped, "Well, I did say I was going to tell you what we were doing here. These are warding stones. We are going to establish protection wards on this castle."

"Protection wards?"

"Aye. Just basic ones for now. These two have your standard muggle repelling charms, notice-me not charms and so forth. No one will find this castle until I say so from now on. Don't want anyone coming in, especially when it looks like you lot are in some nasty war."

"No one?"

"Well, some might. If one were to really, really focus on getting here they might. But no army or even a group of people for that matter will come here. And if someone does get here, I will know. Safety precaution you know."

"Good. I don't want those Lannisters coming back."

"Lannister?"

"It is a long story. But first we have to interrogate Clegane and the Tickler."

"That we do Arry, that we do"

The interrogation was short and brutal. Polliver (who had stolen needle from Arya) was the first to die – his legs were both broken because of which he was still lying in the courtyard. Before Hagrid could stop her, Arya quickly ran across the yard, pulled needle which was strapped onto Polliver's waist and in one single fluid motion turned around and stabbed the thief right through his neck. "How do you like my needle thief?"

"He stole your sword?", Hagrid asked gruffly, slightly appalled at the savage display.

"Yes. This sword was a gift from my brother. Probably the last gift I will ever get."

Hagrid nodded with understanding. "Let us start the interrogation."

Strictly speaking, Arya was not interested in the interrogation all that much. She wanted to kill the two savages in the most painful way possible and that was that.

Seeing her disinterest, Hagrid shook her and said, "Arry, this is verita serum. A truth serum so powerful that not even Merlin can beat it."

"Merlin?"

"A man who became god"

"Ahh", not really understanding. How can a man become god?

Just as Hagrid was about to start asking question, Arya realized something – those two would have to answer every question in the most truthful manner. "Hagrid, can I ask the questions? I know more of the land so..."

"Fine. Just so you know, I am recording everything he says. Dicta quill."

"Dicta quill?"

"A quill that writes everything down by itself."

Arya was more and more amazed by Hagrid but she forced herself to focus on the present.

"Why did you kill, rape and torture all those women and children?"

"Because it is fun", replied Mountain.

"Did someone order you to?"

"Yes Lord Tywin did."

"What did he say?"

"Burn the Riverlands. Rape their women. Kill their children. Burn their house. Make what you did to Princess Elia and her children look like a lovers touch"

Hagrid intervened, "Princess Elia? Explain."

"Princess Elia. Wife of Prince Rhaegar. Lord Tywin ordered myself and Ser Amory Lorch to rape her and her daughter. Bash her son's head."

Arya asked, "How many women have you raped?"

"I don't know"

"Less then 100?"

"No"

"Less then 200?"

"No"

Less then 300?"

"May be"

By this time, Hagrid, Arya and the few onlookers were all angry enough to tear the Mountain and his entourage into pieces. Just then another voice questioned the mountain, "Why did you attack our convoy?" Arya voiced, "Gendry – he is my friend", to Hagrid.

"We were looking for King Roberts bastards as ordered by queen Cersei."

"Why?"

"Because the queen's children do not look like the king. She has been fucking her brother." The mountain replied in a monotone.

"Was that the reason Lord Stark was killed?"

"Possible"

"Do you know anything the Lannisters have planned regarding the Starks?"

"Lord Tywin intends to reforge Stark's Valyrian sword, Ice into two sword for House Lannister. He has been in contact with House Bolton and House Frey for reasons I do not know. I believe he also plans to marry the Stark daughter Sansa to the imp to control the North."

At that Arya simply lost any semblance of self control and started to stab the Mountain with her sword, Needle while shouting, "For father, For the North, For Lady, For Nymeria."

Hagrid who had by now gotten some clue as to her identity stood by watching, lamenting at the world and how a girl was reduced to such a killer. Gendry on the other hand was simply left wondering why his friend reacted so badly upon hearing what the Lannisters did/planned to do with the Starks. [ **AN: Did Gendry know Arry was Arya Stark by the time they reached Harrenhal? Can't remember.** ]

After a while, Hagrid looked around and roared a few more orders which basically amounted to him asserting control over the castle and ordering the prisoners to be housed in more comfortable chambers.

Blood soaked and angry Arya Stark escorted Hagrid and Gendry towards Tywin Lannisters private study. "These are Tywin Lannister's private rooms. Now that you have taken over the castle, he doesn't need it. He won't need anything soon enough I swear."

Seeing Gendry with them, Hagrid barked, "Why are you with us here boy? You are not needed. The girl is helping me and that is that."

"She is my friend. She needs me", the bull replied.

Before Hagrid could throw a fit, Arya grumbled, "Like you helped when the mountain threw me around like a rag-doll? Go tell Hot Pie me and Hagrid need dinner Gendry. I got to talk with Hagrid."

"Please Arya, if I was there I would have fought the mountain."

"And you would have died stupid", she snarked.

"Would be worth it. You are my friend aren't you?"

"So, do as I say. This is something I have to do and you can't help in this matter."

Gendry, understanding that it was about Lords and Ladies, answered, "As you wish my lady. I will let Hot Pie know you want dinner."

If it was normal times, Arya would have thrown a fit about not being a lady and what not but she was simply too exhausted for that. Once Gendry left and their privacy as assured, she started her story. "My name is Arya. Arya Stark of Winterfell, and the Lannisters murdered my father"

By the time she finished her story, she was a teary mess and Hagrid was forced to console her. "Do not cry child. Whatever happened, it has made you strong. Be strong for what you lost. And then you shall have your justice and your vengeance."

"Will you help me?"

And therein was the problem for Hagrid. His brother and his dragon would not arrive for a whole year more, which meant he could not go around cavorting with Arya in her quest.

"Arya, I can't leave Harrenhal for the next 1 year.."

"Why not?"

"My brother and my .. lets say my son, they will arrive here in about a year. I will have to be here for them."

"Oh", Arya stayed silent.

"But tell you what, you can stay here. Train how to use that sword properly. Learn about poisons and what not. After that, if you still want to go kill those Lannisters, then we will see what can be done. What say you?"

"But what if Robb and mother come here and try to stop me from learning how to fight? You heard Clegane say I have been betrothed to those Freys. Mother will want me to be a lady. But I won't. I won't marry. I will run away. I am telling you, I will run away."

"They can't drag you away from here if you don't want to leave. In my world, we don't have betrothals, no one can be forced to marry. If you say they are trying to force you, I will break them, don't worry kiddo."

"Again, what is with this kid, kiddo?", but there was no venom or anything in her voice – more like thankfulness due to Hagrids promise that he will stop "them" from forcing her to marry.

"It is just something we call our children. Don't think too much about it kid."

"Are all your people like you? Big and strong? You said you are a half-giant."

"Oh no. Most of my people are like yours except we have magic. Witches and Wizards. Me mother was a giantess, father a wizard. So, I am a half-giant. My brother is a giant. 16 feet tall, 3 times as strong as me."

"And your son?"

"Ahh, he is more like an adopted son I would say."

Arya grinned, sensing Hagrid was hiding something, "What are you hiding Hagrid? I know you are hiding something."

Fidgeting, Hagrid grumbled, "You have to swear you won't tell this to anyone OK?"

"Aye – I swear it on my honor as a Stark."

"Not my son really. It is a dragon I hatched. Norbert is his name. Decided I am his mother or father. So, he lives with me."

"A dragon? A dragon dragon?"

"Yeah. A dragon dragon. Illegal to bred but Professor Dumbledore pulled some strings."

"You bred dragons? I thought only the Targaryens did that."

"I also bred hippogryphs, thestrals and so on. What are Targaryens?"

"Previous kings. Had dragons and ruled Westeros for almost 300 years. Mad the lot of them."

"Ahh – breeding dragons takes a certain kind of madness. I knew some dragon keepers. Insane idiots the lot of them."

"Did they throw people in fire?"

"Of course not!"

"The mad king did that. Areys II Targaryen. He burned my grandfather while my uncle strangled himself to death trying save to him."

"By Merlin! This land is full of crazies. Why did Harry send me here? I was thinking to have a quiet time but this..."

"Harry? Who is Harry? This Harry Potter you spoke of?"

"yes yes. Harry Potter. The man who won. Like my son he is. Killed the dark lord. Killed a bunch of nasties is what he did. If it wasn't for him who knows how the world would have been."

"And he sent you here?"

"That he did. I was dying and sending me here would make me live again."

"And your brother, the giant and your dragon Norbert will be coming too, right?" - Arya.

"Yes"

"Can I ride on Norbert? Please Please Please?"

"Haha – you have to ask Norbert that yourself. He is a prickly dragon but he won't hurt children, so you should be safe."

Soon, Hot Pie got them both a large dinner – dinner fit for kings actually. Apparently all the servants were in awe of Hagrid and Hot Pie was no exception. Fortunately for Arya, he left quickly explaining how the kitchen was busy preparing for a feast. "The Mountain is Dead"

Arya started her interrogation again, this time in a bit timid fashion, "Hagrid, Can I write to my brother Robb? I need to warn him about what Tywin is planning to do with my father's sword. And the Boltons and Freys."

"Of course. Here, I got an owl. She will take the message to whoever it is addressed", and Hagrid rumbled through is coat once more and pulled out a rather ruffled barn owl.

"How did you hide an owl in there? And how does an owl find a person?", exclaimed Arya.

"Magic and Magic. You can tell the owl to wait for a response. She will wait for your brother to write something back."

"Can I ask her to give the letter in secret?"

"Yeah sure. Owls are smart that way."

Arya started to rummage through Tywin's writing supply and absent mindlessly spoke, "Hagrid, do you know anything about direwolves? I had one but I lost her."

"A direwolf? And you lost her?"

"Not lost lost, more like I had to send her away to protect her."

"Explain."

Then she told Hagrid about the incident with Joeffery and the queen's reaction. The execution of Lady had the half-giant trembling in fury. "A magnificent creature such as that should not deserve such an end. Your father and your sister should have been stronger. Your father in particular."

Arya could not deny that and simply said, "Yeah. They should have."

After a bit of thought, Hagrid spoke, "You know Arya, your wolf, Nymeria. – she might be your familiar. What you described seems like a familiar bond to me. Kind of like the one I have with Norbert."

"Familiar bond?"

"Yes. It is a magical bond that ties a human with their chosen animal. Just focus on your inside. Think about your wolf – the eyes, smell, color every little detail possible. You should be able to connect to her."

"Connect? What does that mean Hagrid? Is it like a warg?"

"Warg? I do not know that term."

"Old nan always told spoke about warg in her stories. A warg is supposed to see from an animal's eyes and control it."

"It is possible but every one has different connection to their familiar. You should get that letter done and start trying to find your familiar. Bring her here if you can. It is a big castle and the wolf might be able to keep the place safe."

 **Somewhere in Riverun, Robb's camp**

Robb Stark, King-in-the North and the Tridents had a long day and was about to go to sleep when a non-descript owl entered his tent. To his surprise, the owl extended it's leg showing a parchment tied around it. Slowly, somewhat afraid that it would bite his ear off, much to the amusement of Greywind, he took the parchment and read it. The letter was surreal but it filled him with joy and plenty of happiness, plus plenty of anger towards the Lannisters.

 _Dear Robb,_

 _This is Arya – your favorite sister, not that stuffy lady sister. I escaped from Kings Landing when they came to arrest father. Stupid queen bitch could never get. I am the wild wolf, too fast for those lions._

 _Do you remember I was praying in the Godswood everyday before we found the direwolf pups? When Jon and you asked me about it, I told you that I was praying for the old gods to send me a friend. They sent us the wolves._

 _After I escaped from Kings Landing, I traveled with Yorren, a wandering crow up to Riverland where we were attacked by the Mountain's men. Most of us were killed but myself and a few others were taken to Harrenhal. Once there, I prayed again to the old gods. I prayed for someone to help me._

 _For almost a month I worked as Tywin Lannisters cupbearer. The old bastard is smart and cunning. The mountain was threatening to rape and kill me once the old bastard left. My prayer was answered in form of the comet you must have seen. The comet fell right on the courtyard of Harrenhal about a week after Tywin Lannister left for Kings Landing. Apparently he was afraid of what the comet meant._

 _Anyway, the mountain was about to kill me when Hagrid came out of the crater the comet made. He is my friend. He is an 11 foot tall half-giant and he put down the mountain and all his men. It was glorious Robb. We interrogated the mountain about what he knows. It seems the Lannisters are planning something bad. They mean to destroy Ice. They mean to marry Sansa to that imp. And Tywin is talking to the Freys and Boltons._

 _Father always said we should not trust the Boltons. The flayed men have always been jealous of Starks. Something is happening Robb._

 _Sansa is an uppity bitch but don't let the Lannisters have her. She is still our bitchy sister. Only I get to throw food at her and make her mad._ _I know you captured Jaime Lannister. Cut off his hand and threaten Tywin to chop his other hand if that bastard doesn't back off._

 _And you have betrothed me to one of the Freys. I will kill whichever shit you have chosen before marrying. Fuck you._

 _Hagrid told me to attach a copy of what the Mountain said. So read it at your pleasure._

 _Ask the owl to wait for a response. Give her something to eat. Bacon and chicken. Maybe some water to drink._

 _Arya Stark of Winterfell_

The letter was surprisingly Arya. The way it was written, the chicken scrawl, the filthy language – it was all his sister. His mother would definitely throw a fit given how much cursing Arya seemed to be doing but without her and the septa to curb Arya's more wild tendency, the wild-wolf of Winterfell was bound to go much more wild _ **er**_.

So happily, he asked the owl, "Will you wait for a response?"

"HOOT"

"I have some beef jerkey but no bacon. Will that do?"

"HOOT HOOT"

A damn bird expressing displeasure? Regardless, he quickly set up some water and plenty of jerky for the bird. After watching the owl gobble up it's food, he left with Greywind to find his mother.

Turns out, he had an excellent timing. His mother and her sworn sword, some gigantic chit call Brienne of Tarth were about to do a runner with Jaime Lannister. Enraged, he ordered Greywind, "Get that bastard Greywind"

And he did not have to order twice. Quick as the wind, the wolf jumped on Jaime Lannister and brought down his horse. Sensing his master's intent, Greywind, instead of simply holding the golden haired knight down, took a different route to control his prey. He decided to pulverize the man's right hand wrist. More then a 2000 pound worth of force (tiger bite is about 1100 psi) was enough break all his wrist bones. Jaime Lannisters carrier as a swordsman was over.

"What did you think you were doing mother? Setting the only worthwhile hostage free?", he growled.

Brienne who had been shaken by Greywind's brutality had recovered by now and instinctively pulled her sword and dropped into combat stance. That served to anger the king even more. "And your so called sworn shield pulls a sword on me?"

"Kill Her!", he spoke softly to the wolf.

Without warning, Greywind leaped onto the female knights throat and tore her apart. Her screams were enough to wake up half the camp – his personal guards were closing in. "Mother, you will not speak. I will have to salvage the situation now. Do you understand?". Numbly, Catelyn nodded.

Dacey Mormont was the first to arrive, mace swinging, "Robb – what happened? Did the kingslayer try to escape?"

"Aye that he did Dacey. Looks like my mother's sworn shield decided to turn coat and help the bastard escape."

Small Jon Umber laughed, "Served the whore right. Greywind did a number on her it seems."

"Aye – I wanted to remove her head and put it on spike but there is not a head to speak of it seems!"

Karstark, who had been bitter since the Kingslayer killed his two sons, laughed, "Look at the golden hair fuck, fellas! The wolf got his wrist good!" Cruelly, he stepped on the now crushed wrist and growled, "Well Goldilocks, will you be raising a sword anymore?" Unfortunately for him, the kingslayer had already passed out due to blood loss.

Robb, who knew the political value of the kingslayer shouted, "Someone go get me a maester. A chopping block. A proper fire. And a pair of ax. Two very big ax. Some wine too."

Everyone were somewhat confused as to what he planned. Theon questioned, "Two axes? You don't need two axes to chop a head off."

Catelyn who had stayed quiet so far angrily shouted, "Robb you don't meant to execute him. He is worthless if dead."

"Do you take me for a fool mother?", was all Robb said. His silence insinuating his thoughts on what she tried to do.

Once everything was ready, he had one of the ax. heated red hot. "Maester, your job is to make sure this worthless excuse of cum doesn't die. He dies, you die. It is that simple."

Turning towards Karstark, "Lord Karstark, I can't give you his head right now for it is still too valuable. But I can give you his hand. Remove his hand just above where it is destroyed."

Grinning with blood lust, Karstark looked at the unconscious Lannister and spoke, "Maester, make sure he is awake. I want him up and aware for this."

A bit of cold water and some voodoo, the kingslayer was marginally aware of what was happening, "Well kingslayer, you took my sons and now I am taking your hand. Soon, I will take your head. What do you think?"

"Wait wait...", was all Jaime could say but by then it was too late. Karstark had already removed his hands.

"Double his guards. Men from every house will guard him. Maester, stay with him and make sure he lives. Lord Karstark, Mother with me please", Robb ordered. The silent order for his personal guard to follow him wasn't required. Some of his more closer Lords, namely Manderly and Umber followed him as they were expected to.

 **Stark War Meeting Room**

In the command tent, the owl was still there, perched imperiously on the highest chair. "An owl you grace?", commented Dacey.

"It is a long story. Remember the comet?"

"Of course. Heard it sent the lions running with their breeches around their ankles. Something about gods being angry about lions or some shit", smiled Small Jon.

"Please read this letter"

The letter was passed around, by the time they all read the letter every face showed a mixed expression. Part angry, part happy.

Predictably, Catelyn spoke first. "We must go to Harrenhal. We must retrieve Arya. She has turned into a complete savage."

"A savage? A savage? The girl is a survivor Lady Stark. Unlike you I should say. Bringing traitor to the camp", shouted Umber.

"Bringing traitor to the camp? Don't be a fool Umber. That so called traitor was simply acting stupid. The whole traitor thing was made up by his grace to protect someone, isn't that right my lady?", spoke a cold angry Karstark.

Dacey, was the first to realize the situation and exclaimed, "Lady Catelyn – you attempted to set Lannister free. Brienne was following your command, wasn't she? She might have pulled a sword on Robb because he walked on you two but on the end, you were trying to free our prisoner. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

Catelyn, who had gone completely silent shouted, "I WAS TRYING TO SAVE MY DAUGHTER!"

Karstark rumbled, "How? Set the Kingslayer free and hope he will send your daughters in good faith? How stupid can you be? Do you think Tywin or Cersei will honor whatever agreements you might have had?"

Catelyn simply stayed silent. Robb finally spoke, "Lady Dacey, House Mormont has been the most staunch supporters of House Stark. I want all Mormont forces to head home. You will be taking mother back to Winterfell. Once there, your mother, Lady Maege will serve as the regent for me. Until I return, she will rule the North in my name. Make sure the North is safe. My mother, she will not rule. Wynfryd Manderly will serve as your second in command. You will run the military matters, he will handle everything else."

"Are we pulling back form the campaign your grace?", asked an irritated Karstark.

"No. We are changing the fight. No more large scale battles. One of my sister is already back. I will keep sending pieces of Kingslayer back until they return both Sansa AND Ice. I have those two other Lannister hostages. One of them will be sent to Winterfell. Too many good Northmen have died for Riverun, lets make the lords here pick up the slack. The mountain is dead so that will give us some breathing room."

"And the Lannisters? We are not going to make them pay?"

"Oh we will, just a different game. Don't worry Karstark. The kingslayer will die one way or the other."

"The Freys and Bolton – we need to do something about them. Can't have traitors", growled Small Jon.

"Are we sure they have turned cloak?", asked Wynfryd Manderly.

"They are in contact with Lannister. They haven't told us about it. Arya is right – the Boltons have never liked us Starks. The Freys, opportunistic shits all of them. Lets not forget, one of them is married to a Lannister", put forth Karstark.

"Bolton's bastard has been making trouble up in the North. He would not be able to do shit without Rooses consent. Surely they are trying something", commented Manderly.

"Daryn is dead which means there is a succession crises. Someone will have to marry Donella. Bolton might make a play for it", observed Dacey.

Robb thought on it for a bit and spoke, "Donella Hornwood is beyond her child bearing age. She probably can't bear a child now. Halys had a bastard, Larence Snow. I will legitimize him. Have him fostered in Winterfell. And that's it. Also, make sure Donella has her guards doubled. Start pulling out any and all Hornwood men from our military and send them home."

"Most of them are with Roose Bolton."

"Dacey, send a messenger. He is to immediately pull back his forces. No more fighting for him."

"What is the plan for him your grace?"

"Once we have him cornered, I will have him imprisoned indefinitely. Quietly. His men distributed evenly. As for his bastard, Small Jon, once you get to Winterfell, go hunting."

"Robb, legitimizing that bastard Larence Snow, I fear it might not be the best thing to do", cautioned his mother.

He knew why she was against legitimizing Snow. She was afraid of him making his brother Jon Snow into Jon Stark. Fuck her. "Mother, I am truly tired of you."

"My Lords, My Ladies. Speaking of this succession crisis, I have another issue that hasn't been addressed. What happens if I were to die here?"

Looking around, Karstark answered, "Well, we would have to crown your brother Bran Stark as the new king and then continue."

"Ah yes, an underage king during war. A crippled one at that. Wonderful don't you think? Who will be the regent? My mother? Perhaps my uncle Brynden? Or perhaps someone from the North? Everyone will clash over my chosen regent surely. A succession crisis you all can see."

"Why not name Arya as the queen – seems like she is a capable fighter?", asked Dacey.

"Fighter yes, but strategy? No. Arya is more likely to stab everyone than talk things through. Even then, all the lords will start bugging her to marry. Then she will start stabbing them."

They all laughed before turning serious. Catelyn was the only one not laughing. "Surely you don't mean to?"

"That is exactly what I mean to do mother."

SmallJon asked, "Your Grace, what is it that you mean to do?"

"My brother Jon Snow, he will be the heir of North from now on. Effectively immediately, I am naming him Jon Stark, crown prince of the North. I trust no one here has any objection? Oh, his wolf Ghost, is bigger then Greywind. Silent but deadly. You won't hear him coming – instead of taking a finger, Ghost might actually take your hand."

Karstark took a swig and spat, "I know that boy. Good lad. A bit quiet, doesn't speak much but excellent fighter. Good man. He should have never joined the watch."

Dacey pointed, "You will have to write the whole thing down, make a nice beautiful writ. Once mother and Small Jon gets to Winterfell, Small Jon will ride off to Castle Black and fetch our Prince Crow."

"House Mormont brought about 700 men. I do not think that be enough for this venture of ours your grace", spoke Small Jon.

Dacey, whose first thought was how the fighting ability of her house was being questioned asked frostily, "What do you mean Umber?"

"Please my lady, we are to secure the North. That means we will have to reinforce Moat Cailin and Winterfell. And lets not even talk about the other forts. More importantly, do you think the watch will let one of their own go without a fight?"

Robb gave a dark chuckle, "In that case, start gathering men from other houses. Not many – just a few from each house. Raise the returning party to number around 2000. And, if the night watch gives you trouble, crush them."

"Crush them?", asked a concerned Karstark.

"Aye. They are on my bloody land. Better play to my bloody tune or suffer the consequence I say."

Catelyn who had been listening from her corner asked the most sensible question of all time, "Can we afford to send 2000 men?"

"We can. Now that we aren't going to advance anymore we will start raising levies from around here. Farming will be done deeper inside our territories and whatever small folk aren't working will be raised as levies. The Hornwood men will be looking to go back home anyway."

Catelyn, still not to be cowed asked, "What about Arya? Her place is in Winterfell not with this Hagrid. Giant. Abomination."

"Mother – think before you say such words. Arya has always been favored by the old gods. These direwolves? We found them because of Arya. She prayed for a friend and the next thing we know, we have the wolves. Do you think a 9 year old girl, no matter how smart have been able to escape Kings Landing and then survive Harrenhal on her own?"

Catelyn still gritted her teeth and whispered, "The seven says abomination.."

Dacey, who had never really liked Catelyn cut her off in a chilly tone, "Best rethink what you say – we all follow the old gods here. Your seven consider us an abomination."

Put down by the fierce response, Catelyn relented, "Then at least send some of your own men. Have them act as your sister's guard. That castle will have to be kept out of enemy – this Hagrid might be a great fighter but a single man can't protect a whole castle."

Karstark who had been rather peeved at Catelyn's previous words added, "She is right your grace, the Lannisters might send more men to retake the castle. That won't be good. Your sister might end up on the run again."

"You are right mother. I was already thinking along those lines. Dacey, you will be taking about 200 of your fighters and staying in Harrenhal. I will write to Arya and have her talk with the giant about it. Just get your men ready."

Small Jon, who had been in increasingly better mood finally rumbled, "Well then my king, lords and ladies – the gods have finally favored us. We shall surely be victorious!"

Manderly, always the cautious one said, "Ahh, but first we have to deal with the Freys and the Boltons."

Robb, who had by now started to write his letter to Arya spoke without looking up, "Bolton will be coming here for further orders anyway. He will be taken care of then. As for the Freys, we will be using them as our point guard. Send them off for pointless attack and whittle down their number."

A thoughtful Karstark asked, "But still, what will be our military strategy regarding the Lannisters? They won't let us be, not this easy."

Robb replied with a blood thirsty grin, "We will fortify the inner portion of Riverlands. That is where we relocate all the small folks, grow crops and center our military. But the outer portion? We make the lions suffer. We let them advance for a bit. Then we cut of their supply lines. We poison their water. Not something father would approve, not honorable. But make no mistake my lords, they have more men then we do. They have more gold then we do. As such, we will have to fight a very different war. Let the lions fall because of their own arrogance."

After that, the meeting devolved to light jokes and food, everyone in joyous mood – even Lady Catelyn despite her fall from power, had a smile on her face.

The northern campaign finally had a clear direction – 2,000 of them were heading home (500 of them being Mormont soldiers, another portion being Hornwood men and rest a conglomeration of other houses), 200 Mormont soldiers lead by Dacey would head towards Harrenhal as a goodwill/support force, Kingslayer (or at least his the continuity of his life) would be used as leverage for the extraction of Sansa Stark and River lords were now being forced to raise their own soldiers. Instead of conducting a straight out war against numerically superior Lannister army, they would now be conducting a long term campaign. A slow, stretched war in their own home turf that would be so horrific, so tiring to the invaders that eventually the Lannisters would crumble upon themselves.

Like Sun Tzu said, having a clear identifiable goal what you want is essential for victory. Before, the Northerners had a vague notion of killing Lannisters but now the instead of a vague notion, they actually knew what they were doing.


End file.
